Power Rangers Rainbow Force
Summary ﻿It's 2013, it has been 20 years since Zordon put together the first team of Power Rangers to defend the world from evil. Now, since 20 years of villians have appeared, seven new rangers take their places in the new defences of Earth from a parallel dimension. Rangers | border="1" cellpadding="1" cellpading="1" style=width: 500px;" !Color !Role !Actor |- |style="background-color:deeppink; color:black;"|1 |Maisy |[[]] |- |style="background-color:purple; color:white;|2 |Noah |[[]] |- |style="background-color:blue; color:black;"|3 |Stuart |[[]] |- |style="background-color:darkgreen; color:white;"|4 |Jacob |[[]] |- |style="background-color:yellow; color:black;"|5 |Emily |[[]] |- |stye="background-color:orange; color:black;"|6 |Amelia |[[]] |- |style="background-color:red; color:black;|7 |Cameron |[[]] |- |style="background-color:silver; color:black;"|8 |Connor |[[]] |- |style="background-color:cyran; color:black;"|9 |[[]] |[[]] Allies ﻿Omega '''- The Black Armoured Mentor of the Rangers, a veteran from the First Dimensionary War '''Tom Oliver - The Spirit of the Deceased Second Mighty Morphin Green Ranger that assists Stuart on his quest. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - '''The Original Rangers from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 that assist the Original Seven in "Old and New": *Rocky DeSantos- '''Second'' Red Ranger''' *Aisha Campbell - Second Yellow Ranger''' *Billy Cranston - Blue Ranger''' *Kimberly Hart- First Pink Ranger''' *Adam Park- Second Black Ranger''' *Tommy Oliver - White Ranger''' *Tom Oliver (from 1800's) - Second Green Ranger''' The Blue Rangers -''' The Blue Rangers from previous series that form together in "Eternally Blue": *Billy Cranston - Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger *Cestro- Blue Aquitian Ranger''' *Rocky DeSantos - Zeo Ranger III Blue''' *Justin Stewart - Blue Turbo Ranger''' *T.J. Johnson - Blue Space Ranger''' *Kai Chen - Blue Galaxy Ranger''' *Chad Lee - Blue Lightspeed Ranger''' *Lucas Kendall - Blue Time Ranger''' *Max Cooper - Blue Shark Ranger''' *Tori Hanson - Blue Wind Ranger''' *Blake Bradley - Navy Thunder Ranger''' *Ethan James - Blue Dino Ranger''' *Boomer - Third B-Squad SPD Blue Ranger''' *Madison Rocca - Blue Mystic Ranger/Blue Legend Warrior''' *Dax Lo - Blue Overdrive Ranger''' *Theo Martin - Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar Ranger''' *Casey Rhodes (Using Shark Animal Spirit) - Jungle Fury Cyran Shark Ranger''' *Flynn McAllistair - RPM Ranger Blue''' *Kevin - Blue Samurai Ranger''' *'''Note: there hasn't been a 19th series so far so I made up a ranger for this. Villians '''Typhoeus - The Lord of the Demonic Dimension that tries to conquor our Universe. The Nine Elemental Generals - Typhoeus' Nine Element Generals, bred to destroy their opposites in the Real World: *'Aeolus '- General of Air *'Menotieus' - General of Metal *'Salacia '- General of Water *'Ceres' - General of Wood *'Jove' - General of Lightning *'Pluto' - General of Earth *'Vulcan' - General of Fire *'Astraeus' - General of Quintense *'Chronos' - General of Continuum Thrax - Son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, Saved from being destroyed by the Sentinel Knight in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive by Typhoeus to serve him in the Parallel World. Goldenrod - A golden clone of Zeltrax, saved from being destroyed by the Black Dino Ranger in Power Rangers Dino Thunder by Typhoeus to serve him in the Parallel World. Archerina - Robot Archer from the Machine Empire in Power Rangers Zeo, taken by Typhoeus to serve him in the Parallel World. Dark Spector - 'Lava Monster Hybrid, saved from being destroyed by Darkonda in Power Rangers In Space by Typhoeus to serve him in the Parallel World. '''Ventus '- The Main Soliders of Typhoeus, many are transfromed into his Monsters. Arsenals *'Crystal Morphers: '''The Original Rangers Morphers. **'Blaster Mode. ***'Carbuncle Power Coin.' ***'''''Pegasus Power Coin. ***''Tiger Power Coin.'' ***''Tortoise Power Coin.'' ***''Mammoth Power Coin.'' ***''Eagle Power Coin.'' ***''Wildcat Power Coin.'' ***''Titan Power Coin.'' ***''Dragon Power Coin.'' **'Quintense Morpher:' The Qurtz Rangers Morpher. *'Crystal Cannon: '''The Combonation of the Original Rangers Weapons. **﻿'Ruby Rifle: The Red Rangers Primary Weapon. **'''Saphire Sword: The Blue Rangers Primary Weapon. **'Topaz Tonfas:' The Yellow Rangers Primary Weapon. **'Emerald Equipike: '''The Green Rangers Primary Weapon. **'Amber Axe: The Amber Rangers Primary Weapon. **'Cobalt Chain: '''The Purple Rangers Primary Weapon. **'Amerthyst Arrows: 'The Pink Rangers Primary Weapon. *'Quartz Q's: 'The Silver Rangers Primary Weapon. *'Syenite Sabers: 'The Cyan Rangers Primary Weapon. *'Titan Staff: 'The Red Rangers Secondary Weapon. *'Dragon Dagger: 'The Blue Rangers Secondary Weapon. *'Dragon Sheild: '''The Armour Worn by The Blue Ranger ﻿Vehicles *﻿Crystal Cycles: The Original Rangers Cycles. *'Time'n'Space Quads: '''The Quartz and Syenite Rangers Quad Bikes. Zords *'Crystal ﻿Rainbow Megazord: 'A combonation of the Primus and Secondar Megazords. **'Primus Megazord: 'A combonation of the Ruby Carbuncle, Saphire Pegasus and Emerald Tortoise. ***'Ruby Carbuncle Zord: 'The Ruby Rangers Primary Zord ***'Saphire Pegasus Zord: The Saphire Rangers Primary Zord ***'Emerald Tortoise Zord:' The Emerald Rangers Primary Zord **'Secondar Megazord:' A combonation of the Topaz Tiger, Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle and Amerthyst Wildcat. ***'Topaz Tiger Zord:' The Rangers Zord ***'Amber Mammoth Zord: '''The Rangers Zord ***'Cobalt Eagle Zord: The Rangers Zord ***'''Amerthyst Wildcat Zord: The Rangers Zord *'Crystal Dragon Megazord:' A combonation of the Dragonzord, Saphire Pegasus, Cobalt Eagle and Topaz Tiger. **'Dragonzord: '''The Saphire Rangers Extra Zord *'Titan Megazord Mode:' A combonation of the Titan Zord and any Crystal Zord. **'Titan Zord Mode: The Ruby Rangers Third Zord *'''Quartz-Rex Megazord Mode. **'Quartz-Rex Zord Mode:' The Quartz Rangers Personal Zord *'Syenite Dragon Megazord: '''A combonation of the **'Syenite Dragon Zord:' The Syenite Rangers Personal Zord *'Elemental Rainbow Megazord:' A combonation of all the Elemental Zords. **'Fire Jet Zord:' The Ruby Rangers Secondary Zord. **'Water Craft Zord:' The Saphire Rangers Secondary Zord. **'Lightning Artillery Zord: The Topaz Rangers Secondary Zord. **'Wood Sub Zord: '''The Emerald Rangers Secondary Zord. **'Earth Tank Zord: The Amber Rangers Secondary Zord. **'Metal Copter Zord:' The Cobalt Rangers Secondary Zord. **'''Air Racer Zord: '''The Amerthyst Rangers Secondary Zord. Episodes #﻿Somewhere Over The Rainbow Part1 #﻿Somewhere Over The Rainbow Part 2 #Don't Feel Blue #Lean, Green, Fighting Machine #Red Hot #Yellow Bellies #Just Purple #Pen and Ink: Pink #Orange As An Orange #United We Stand #Space For One More #Clash of the Titans Part 1 #Clash of the Titans Part 2 #Sibling Rivalries #Never Say Never #Blue, Power Down #Return of the Dragon Part 1 #Return of the Dragon Part 2 # # #No Time At All # # # #Old and New Part 1 #Old and New Part 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Eternally Blue # # # # # # # # #Final Frontier Part 1 #Final Frontier Part 2 Trivia *Stuart is the first Blue Ranger to lead the team. *Stuart is the Forth Blue Ranger to control the Element of Water. *Cameron is the Third Red Ranger to control the Element of Fire. *Maisy is the Third Pink Ranger to control the Element of Air/Sky. *Emily is the Second Yellow Ranger to control the Element of Lightning. *Jacob is the Second Green Ranger to control the Element of Wood/Nature. *Cameron, Connor and Emily share the same name as previous rangers: Cameron Watanabe (Power Rangers Ninja Storm), Connor McKnight (Power Rangers Dino Thunder), and Emily (Power Rangers Samurai). *This is the first series to have most rangers related to another ranger. **Previous related rangers have been Andros and Karone (Red Space Ranger and Pink Galaxy Ranger), Leo and Mike Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger and The Magna Defender), Dana and Ryan Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger and Titanium Ranger), Hunter and Blake Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger and Navy Thunder Ranger), Madison and Vida Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger and Pink Mystic Ranger) and Gem and Gemma (RPM Ranger Gold and RPM Ranger Silver). ***In some cases you could also include Tommy and Tom Oliver (First Mighty Morphin Green Ranger/Mighty Morphin White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V Red/First Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger and Second Mighty Morphin Green Ranger), dispite the fact Tom is a clone. *This is the First series to include a Purple and Orange Ranger as part of the main team. **This is also the first time a Purple and Orange rangers have ben on the same team.